pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Recovered PokeJournal of Timothy "Red" Taylor
' The following Journal has been recovered from the Cinnabar site, in an ongoing investigation to understand what happened on that fateful day 3 years ago. We would like to thank Mr. Blaine and the Kanto Police force for allowing us to release this to the public, and hope that the contents of this Journal may help us to better understand the tragedy that has occurred in Kanto’s dark past. League Champion Gold has been credited for this discovery, and hopes that this will help the people of Kanto find closure. ' '-The following contents may be disturbing, Reader discretion is advised- ' “ My Name, is Timothy “Red” Taylor: I’m a 10 year old living in Kanto, who likes long walks on the beach, dinners in the moonlight, and logging in a Pokemon journal like a 16 year old girl. :P With Pokemon Go taking the world by storm, I discovered that the Original Red, Blue, and Yellow were available on the nintendo 3DS Store.. So I’ve decided to set out on a journey... A Journey, to uncover a legend that I heard as a Kid. In this world, in order to gain power, you must capture the power of others. That is the only universal truth In this world full of Gods and Mons. I know that danger hides around every corner in Kanto, but with determination, a little light heartedness, and a type match up chart, I know I can uncover my destiny~ July 7th Pallet Town- The town I’ll never come back to. After undergoing a weird metamorphosis from a 2d image into a game sprite (Seriously Wtf just happened, is this pokepuberty?) I wake up in my room in the town of Pallet . I walked downstairs only to find my hungover mom sitting at the same table, where she sleeps. (We only have one bed in this house and I’m so glad she gave it to me. Her obligations to the state to take care of me until I’m 10 has been fulfilled. and it’s time for her to sleep in a real bed after 10 years of sacrifice.) I know this is an important day for both me and her, and she smiles as I leave from the only home I’ve ever known. Thanks Mom... just like those four boys leaving on the railroad tracks on TV, I’ll do my best to leave home with some dignity. *I turn around one last time before I walk out the door* “Mom.... Thank you for everything.... I.... I love you.” I turn and run out of the house without waiting for a response. I walk outside and immediately realize that I’ve made a mistake. I tried heading out of town as soon as possible but was Spearowblocked by Professor Oak who brought me to his lab to give me so he could give me my first pokemon. (Because apparently we’re on the welfare system here in Kanto.) I chose Bulbasaur as my starter, and decided to give it the saucy nickname “Cannabis.” Together I know that Cannabis and I will save the world... or destroy it (I’m still trying to figure what our agenda is) As I head out of the lab, my rival “Deeznuts ‘Blue’ Gothim” challenged me to a battle before I could get out of Pallet. I easily beat him and he cries a little inside. Cannabis looks back at me with delight. After he leaves with his customary “smell ya later.” Prof Oak turns to me says “ he can’t actually smell anything... in fact ever since a Beedril stung his nose as a kid, he can’t even breath through his nose... that’s why his voice sounds so nasally.” As my magic plant and I head out of town to begin our quest... I can already tell, this is going to be a crazy journey... July 9th Cerulean city- Pokemon’s Idaho I’ve covered so much ground already, I made my way through the Viridian Forest, beat The Gym Leader Brock and his rock types as well as Misty and her water types. It’s been Pretty easy since Good Ole’ Cannabis is a Grass Type. I crossed nugget bridge, teleported away from a trainer who was about to challenge me using the Jigglypuff or “J Pigels” that I caught before heading into Mt. Moon. But nothing would have prepared me for utter shock I would expereince when came across the Legendary Mew... After putting him to sleep, and hurling pokeball after pokeball I managed to actually catch him... I’ve decided named him “Glitchew.” This has to be a blessing from The Helix, because now I have one incredibly rare pokemon to help me in my quest to catch the Forbidden legendary MIS@)%#@ :) July 14th Lavender Town- #CreepyPastaOrScarySpaghetti Lavender Town O_O After running to Celadon, hitting a poster of a naked lady, and uncovering and ransacking a secret Rocket hideout, I came back to Lavendar Town, used some ghost buster’s tech, exorcized a Ghost in the name of Arceus. (I’m a Unova’s witness) And saved an old man by the name of Fuji from the Rockets and creepy Channelers. remember I’m 10. :P As we rested at his home. I told Mr. Fuji, the local curator of the cemetery, about my quest to catch the Forbidden Legendary... for some reason he knew the false god and Told me that M#$!%#@$ was a being that was left over from the time of Creation. He told me that to seek it and it’s power could very well destroy everything I love... He also told me that if I was serious, and if I had the will of a “Master,” then there was a chance I could make it’s power my own... He said that if any one man could obtain that power, then they could control the very fabric of this world... Well... If that’s the case, I’m going to keep growing stronger with “Cannabis”, “J-Pigels,” and “Glitchew...” and together, we’ll find that will of a Master. He also told me that Team Rocket may have the answers I seek... what’s going on here? July 15th Saffron/Celadon City- 'Slots, Slots, Slots, Slots, Slots Slots ERRYBUDY Slot Machines!!! Crippling, crippling debt...Must get a jackpot... Must pay back student loans... Oh I found the Masterball back a Silph Co. while I went to pound town on those Rockets and “Deeznuts” (who I’m convinced has joined them) But Anyways, “Will of a Master” my butt, it was just a pokeball with a 100% catch rate... lame. '''July 22nd Viridian Gym- Answers ' I Challenged Viridian’s Gym Leader, and team rocket’s boss for the last time...Giovanni.... (Seriously that name... what is this, the Sopranos?) After beating him with my new members “Balboa” ( Hitmonchan) and “Nessy” (Lapras.) I demanded he tell me everything he knew about the Forbidden Legendary... After he gave me the earth badge. He reluctantly told me that he and his scientists were the first to discover the existence of the “Anomaly,” and that they were the only ones in the world, who took the threat seriously. Giovanni told me that he and his scientist tried to create an artificial Pokemon powerful enough to destroy M!!$(%(). But unfortunately their plans backfired and the Forbidden Legendary descended and destroyed their lab on Cinnabar Island... He told me that his experiment flew off into the night, from the burning building, never to be seen again. He had worked himself into a state of panic when me that no one could tame the beast and to do so would be to bring about the destruction of the world... M@$)^(*%# power was just too great.... I don’t believe him, it’s just a Pokemon... something that can work together with trainers, It’s not a demon... and besides, who cares... as long as I can obtain it’s power, the benefits outweigh the risks... He then told me it’s cradle is hidden “where the land meets the sea.”... But I don’t understand what he means...I have the Masterball, a team that can face anything, and a will that won’t be broken... It’s time to set out for Cinnabar... it’s time to find out some answers for myself... '''July 24th Cinnabar Island- You Better have Burn Heal. “Mew gave birth to Mewtwo.... or at least that’s what this diary entry says... But there’s nothing here on Cinnabar Island but a collapsing mansion, a Bald Gym leader who keeps who keeps trying to burn people, and a research lab where Mr. Fuji apparently worked... that’s interesting.... Anyways, this was not the place where I was expecting to have an epic duel with a god-like Pokemon. Theres nothing here... nothing but volcanic soot and a shimmering shorelines..... wait a minute... “It’s cradle is hidden where the land meets the sea.” hmmm... looks like we’re going surfing tomorrow... we’ll need everyone rested up for tomorrow, because after this long and hard filled journey with goofy nicknames and criminals that would make Elton John look subtle.... we’re going to capture a god... and in turn, become one ourselves. July 31st Cradle of the Sea- It’s time. Call me Ishmael... The weather has picked up this morning and the storm clouds are thundering harder than I’ve ever seen before. The sea seems so restless, like it’s ready to tear apart anything that dares to dive into it’s depths... but I’m not afraid, I’m ready to face whatever lies ahead... This cold wind may be tearing into us like a razor, but together with my team, we’ll cast off into whatever storms lie before us and sail into a calmer waters once this is all over........ Even now we hear it’s cries echoing out further down the shore... It’s louder than the thunder and it sounds angry... There’s a chill thats running down my spin and Cinnebar’s Hurricane Sirens have begun to sound. From a distance it looks like it’s bending and the distorting land and sea around it... like a funhouse mirror... what is this? Can we really stand up to the power of a god? ....Doesn’t matter, because we’re going to have to... MISSINGNO We’re ready for you... With this Masterball it’ll all be over soon, so you better prepare for the fight of your life. Cannabis, J-Pigels, Glitchew, Balboa, Nessy... I’m glad it’s you all fighting beside me here and now... It’s time to end this. Jul- ????? ''' I aj42#$!%%JASDF WRONG !@I($>df????????? MOM1234$%(^)%$($( I Love!@#$!@#$14 DO NOt 1234(%(AS(R((R CAP1@##!@#$(%( MISS>>LLLLLL DIE!@#$$!#@$ '''GOD????%%%%%%% “...” Category:Pokemon Category:MissingNo.